


After

by axton_writes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), after the apocalypse, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axton_writes/pseuds/axton_writes
Summary: "Crowley, what exactly are you doing?""Something I should've done a long time ago."~*~A drabble based off of the new Good Omens mini series on Amazon Prime.





	After

Crowley and Aziraphale, two respected members of either side of moral ambiguity, had now come to rest in what was known as After, the post almost apocalypse. 

The two had dined at the Ritz, sharing a bottle of champagne together that left the angel and demon feeling warm, for the first time in a long time a nightingale sang in Berkley Square, and the two took a stroll around St. James Park, Aziraphale wanting to feed the ducks. 

The birds gobbled up most of the seeds that Aziraphale had dropped into the pond (seeds because bread, as he had regretfully found out, was bad for their health), and he was soon sat on the park bench next to Crowley, who had been watching the angel with such a fond expression hidden behind his dark sunglasses. 

“Zira?” 

“Yes, Crowley?” 

“What do we do now?” 

Aziraphale cocked his head to the side, a little confused by the statement. 

“What do you mean?” 

Crowley turned towards Aziraphale and leaned back against the corner of the bench, shrugging. 

“I mean, both of our respective sides want nothing to do with us, the apocalypse never came and won’t come anytime soon. We are as free as those ducks. What do we do now with all this time on our hands?” 

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley and sat up straighter in thought. 

“I suppose we celebrate a bit more; we did help avert Armageddon after all. Afterwards? Well, we can figure something out.” 

Crowley just nodded and stood up from his position. 

“My place or yours?” 

Aziraphale stood up and buttoned his coat up. 

“Are you in the mood for Heidsiek 1907 or Macallan?” 

Crowley gave it a moment’s thought. 

“We are celebrating. Heidseik.” 

Crowley shoved a hand in his pocket, and offered the angel his arm. He took it with a gentle smile, and they began to walk towards Crowley’s Bentley. 

Aziraphale had never thought that he and Crowley would make it through 6000 years without being discorporated (even though Aziraphale’s was an accident sent off by Witchfinder Sergeant Shadwell), and the fact that they had even raised a child together and averted the apocalypse together was more than enough for the angel to understand that this ‘ineffable’ plan of God’s was a good one, and Crowley was to be by his side through most of it, if not all of it. 

In a stroke of courage, Aziraphale let his hand drift down Crowley’s arm, ever so slowly and gently. He relaxed his fingers, tapping on Crowley’s palm, which opened up to the angel. He pushed his hand the rest of the way down, and laced his fingers in between the demon’s. 

Crowley had known Aziraphale was overthinking, it was a simple part of the angel’s personality that he had picked up on when they had first met. No doubt was he thinking about the apocalypse and what was to be, but when he felt the angel move his hand downward, he knew that he had come to a decision about them. A few taps on his palm, and he relaxed his hand, letting the angel take his hand in his, and he even gave a little squeeze. 

There they were, angel and demon, hereditary enemies, best of friends for 6000 years, the men who helped stop Armageddon, and a simple touch is all they needed to know that things had changed. Changed for the better. 

Aziraphale had stopped in his tracks, his courage being overtaken by fear, and Crowley turned to him. 

“Something wrong, angel?” 

Aziraphale blushed deeply and bit his lip, looking down at their hands before pulling away. 

“Shouldn’t we, erm, talk about this before it becomes something we regret?” 

Crowley looked around them. 

No one had noticed them, nor were even watching them, and he shook his head. 

“I don’t regret anything. Do you, angel?” 

Aziraphale bit his lip again, teeth leaving white marks on his red lips. 

“No, I don’t.” 

“No need to discuss it further then.” 

~*~ 

A rather short car ride back to the bookshop and two glasses into the bottle of champagne later, they were both warm and rather bubbly again, both squashed together on Aziraphale’s couch in the upstairs living quarters of the shop. A record was being played on the gramophone, a soft melody playing in the background. Crowley took another sip of his wine, and decided to break the comfortable silence that was over them. 

“What was the bit you pulled in the park earlier, Zira? Do you not like me?” 

Aziraphale nearly choked on his wine. 

“How absurd of an accusation, of course I like you! We’re friends!” 

Crowley set his glass down. 

“Then why didn’t you want to hold my hand? Do I embarrass you?” 

It took him a few moments of thought. Why did he not want to hold his hand? Such a simple gesture, but Aziraphale was making it such a big deal. 6000 years of developing rules of engagement with Crowley, enforcing them as well as he could, and then having it thrown out the window the moment the eternal threat was over. Emotions were something angels were taught to keep in line, in the case of danger and to uphold the righteousness humans had perceived the angels to have. 

Now, he didn’t know what to do. He knew he liked Crowley, and that Crowley was his best friend, the blasphemous fiend. He knew that they had somewhat of a special relationship, evident by the 2000 years of people telling them, and now he was unsure of what he wanted. 

Crowley, noticing the angel deep in thought, took the opportunity to try to get the man to open up. He gently took the glass out of Aziraphale’s hand, and the angel barely paid mind to him. But when he raised his hand and cupped the side of the angel’s face, he sucked in an audible breath and looked at Crowley. 

“Oh, dear.” 

A blush began to creep up his neck. 

“Angel, you think too much for your own good.” 

Crowley was now scooting closer to Aziraphale, and the blush creeped further up his neck. 

“Crowley, what exactly are you doing?” 

Crowley leaned in close, pressing his forehead to Aziraphale’s, and his eyes flicked up and down from his bright blue eyes to his deep red lips. 

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago.” 

He tilted his head to the side and leaned forward, finally connecting their lips. 

The angel let out a short breath through his nose, and when Crowley began to gently move his lips, he obliged and parted his own, taking in a deep breath. 

Crowley slipped his tongue inside Aziraphale’s mouth, making the angel gasp in a shocked breath. The new intrusion was welcomed, and the angel moved a hand to wrap around the back of the demon’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Crowley had to pull back and look at Aziraphale, who was a right mess. 

Both men had saliva on the corners of their mouths, the angel’s lips somehow a deeper shade of red than before, but also slightly swollen from the kiss. He stared at Crowley with confused yet happy eyes. 

“Well.” 

“Hush, angel.” 

He leaned forward and pressed another soft kiss to the angel’s lips, pulling back and smiling. 

“Shall we take this to bed?” 

Aziraphale’s eyes flew open. 

“Crowley. We-we can’t,” an even deeper blush was creeping up his neck, and he looked slightly aghast at the man who was pressed so close to his chest he feared he could hear his heart beating. 

Crowley moved back to his side of the couch. 

“Okay.” 

He picked up his miraculously full glass of champagne, taking a sip. 

Aziraphale picked up his own glass. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, dear. I’ve just,” he paused thinking of how to finish his sentence. “I’ve gone soft, and I’m not the lithe little angel I used to be.” 

Crowley spit out part of his drink and let out a loud laugh. 

“Lithe? Zira, you were never lithe. You were short, don’t get me wrong, but lithe is the wrong word. Fit, yes! You were fit!” 

Aziraphale sipped his champagne. 

“In any case, I’m soft, and I know someone like you wouldn’t like... well, that.” 

“Who told you that?” 

The angel stiffened in his seat. 

“Nobody, it’s nothing, dear.” 

“It was Gabriel, wasn’t it?” 

Aziraphale let out a long sigh. 

“He’s quite fit, if you haven’t noticed. Takes care of his body well, even goes on runs.” 

Crowley had to calmly set his glass down, his hands shaking with could be described as all the fury of Hell, and then some. 

“He’s a righteous prick for saying such blaspheme. You are perfect just the way you are, Zira. No one in Heaven or Hell could change my mind.” 

Aziraphale stood up. 

“I don’t suppose we could go to bed for a cuddle?” 

Crowley stood up and took the angel’s hand. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” 

~*~ 

Sat on a plush, red comforter, the angel and demon were locked in a kiss that had just become more heated than the last, the demon tugging on the lapel of the angel’s tan jacket, soon pushing it down his arms and off of his body. 

Tossed onto the floor and landing perfectly folded, Aziraphale began to work at Crowley’s coat, his hands slipping under the fabric to grip his shoulders, and he pushed the sleeves down ever so gently, causing the demon to whine into his mouth. 

“Zira.” 

Aziraphale shoved it the rest of the way down, the lovely black coat ending up folded neatly next to the tartan jacket, and he grabbed the back of Crowley’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

Crowley just wanted to get his hands on Aziraphale’s skin already, and he pulled away from the angel to take a breath. 

“Why so many layers, angel?” 

He wiped the back of his hand on his mouth. 

“It’s quite stylish, don’t you think?” 

“Right now, it’s quite annoying.” 

He shrugged and grabbed Crowley again. 

“We’re doing this proper.” 

He ran a hand down to undo the top button of Crowley’s vest, and the demon just smiled. 

“Such a sap.” 

“Oh hush, dear.” 

Aziraphale leaned in and caught him another rough kiss, leaving Crowley speechless. 

So many layers later, Crowley was down to his dress socks, undershirt, and boxers, all black respectively. Aziraphale was down to boxers and an undershirt. They were both sweating and breathing heavily, not doing any more than kissing and touching. Aziraphale was suddenly apprehensive, his fingers tucked under the hem of Crowley’s shirt, a thumb soothing over the demon’s hot skin. 

“Are you sure?” 

Aziraphale bit his lip and nodded. 

“You want to do the honors?” 

He nodded again and in one swift movement, the shirt was on the ground, and Aziraphale went red. 

Crowley was toned, and sparse red hair covered his chest. Well-defined hipbones, and a thin line of red hair trailed from his belly button down underneath the waistband of his boxers. 

Aziraphale stopped breathing for a moment as he scanned his eyes up and down the demon. 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before, Zira.” 

“Not like this, dear. You’re absolutely divine.” 

Crowley bit his lip. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” 

Aziraphale reached a tentative hand forward and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. 

“Lovely as always, dear.” 

“Sap.” 

He kissed the angel softly and the angel giggled. 

“Who’s being the sap now?” 

Crowley reached forward to grab at the hem of Aziraphale’s shirt, and Aziraphale stopped him from going any further, placing his hands over the demon’s. 

“Crowley,” he breathed out, his hands shaking where they sat. 

“Zira?” 

“Crowley, I’m soft. I don’t think you want to see that.” 

Crowley removed his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, angel.” 

Aziraphale smiled and gave a short but curt nod, and before he could change his mind, Crowley had the article removed and the cold air hit his skin, making him shiver. Crowley had frozen in place, and the angel frowned. 

“Dear, is there something wrong?” 

Crowley shook his head. 

“I-I, no, er, it-it's, I c-can, holy shit Zira, you’re glowing.” 

He wrapped his arms around the angel and hugged him close, whispering sweet nonsense in Enochian to the blushing man. 

6000 years of friendship had led up to this moment, and Aziraphale couldn’t believe he was sitting on his bed, clad in only his boxers (Crowley in socks and boxers, respectively), and he wasn’t aware how in love he was with the demon until they were mere minutes away from actually committing to one another, blissfully unaware of the world outside. 

Crowley pulled away and pressed a kiss to the angel’s forehead. 

“Let’s see how far we go tonight, yeah? If you don’t want to do anything, that’s alright.” 

Aziraphale grabbed the demon and kissed him roughly, telling Crowley to keep going. 

Crowley growled and yanked on Aziraphale’s shoulders, using the angel as leverage to throw a leg over, now straddling him with a leg on either side of him. 

The change of position also changed the atmosphere around them, going from gentle and slow to hot and heavy, and Crowley pressed his hips down into Aziraphale’s lap, and the angel preened at the pleasure that hit him, moving his hands down to the demon’s hips. 

“Again.” 

Crowley let out a quick laugh. 

“Like that, angel?” His voice came out as a growl, and Aziraphale could’ve melted right there. 

The pleasure hit him again and he whined. 

“Crowley.” 

Crowley snickered and a hand moved from Aziraphale’s face, tracing a line down from his neck, over his stomach, and landed right over his clothed cock, putting enough pressure on him for the angel to desperately rut into his hand. 

“Crowley,” he preened, now sounding and feeling desperate. 

“Oh dear, look at yourself.” 

Aziraphale’s face had completely flushed red, his lips were a deep shade of cherry red and swollen from the heated kissing, his blue eyes nearly black with lust, and they were both slick with sweat, though Aziraphale did begin to feel something wet pooling on the fabric of his boxers. 

“Zira, can I taste?” 

Aziraphale nodded abruptly, Crowley already moving off of him. 

Crowley must be good at this, Aziraphale thought as Crowley peeled the angel’s boxers off. 

What the angel did not expect, though, was how good the demon was at sucking cock. He stared up at the angel, keeping eye contact as he took him into his mouth, and the angel closed his eyes as Crowley sucked on him. 

If he thought just the touches were pleasurable, having his dicked sucked was mind blowing. Crowley wasted no time, taking him into his mouth and down his throat, sucking harder as he pulled back off. He paid most of his attention to the tip of his cock, his tongue flicking over his slit so many times he thought he might soil himself before they did anything. 

So, before Crowley could go back down, Aziraphale pulled the demon back up in for a kiss, his hands moving to help him out of his boxers. 

“Zira?” 

“I want to be able to enjoy everything else, love.” 

Crowley pulled his boxers the rest of the way down. 

“Do me a favor, angel. Turn around, it’ll be a little bit easier.” 

Aziraphale did as he was told, turning to lay on his stomach on the bed, and he pulled a pillow to his chest, gripping the pillow as he waited for Crowley to continue. 

Crowley couldn’t believe this was real. This was a dream, this had to be a dream. His angel, his beautiful angel, was practically presenting himself to him, his round and soft bottom on display, with equally soft if not softer thighs pressed together, and he could swear he saw the angel tremble with need while he was presented like this. 

He kneeled on the bed, leaning down to hover over Aziraphale, and he kissed the back of his neck. 

“Relax, angel.” 

He began to press open mouthed kisses down the center of the angel’s spine, moving downwards towards his goal, and he paused to nip at his soft hips. 

Aziraphale gripped the pillow until his knuckles went white, but what he didn’t expect was Crowley’s hands wrapping around each of his thighs to spread his legs open, and he didn’t expect Crowley’s mouth sucking hickeys and leaving bites all over his inner thighs. He didn’t expect to be so fucking sensitive around his thighs, and he let out a quiet moan into the pillow. 

Crowley could feel how much it was affecting the angel, and so he kept working his tongue over the fresh mark he made on the angel’s thighs, moving to another spot to repeat the same movement. 

Another harsh bite to his left thigh, right below where the curve of his bottom met the rest of his leg, and he cried out a little louder than he had expected, and he slapped a hand over his own mouth, feeling incredibly embarrassed, but Crowley just smiled into his skin, moving to his right side to do the same, just so he could hear the blessed noise come from the angel again, and Aziraphale whimpered. 

“Crowley.” 

“Yes, angel?” 

“Again.” 

“Anything for you, angel.” 

He leaned down and licked over the angry red mark that was coming up on the angel’s skin, and he whined and stretched his arms out. 

Crowley, as much as he loved making the angel make such lovely noises, had one thing in mind to make Aziraphale melt. 

He took the opportunity to bite the angel one last time, and before Aziraphale could react, a hot tongue was pressing into his rim, and he cried out a very loud, “Anthony!” into the empty apartment. 

Crowley had to pull back for a minute, a bit confused at first, and Aziraphale turned his head and growled at the demon, “Don’t you dare stop now.” 

Knowing better than to refuse Aziraphale, he leaned down and pressed his tongue against his rim again, and Aziraphale cried out his name again, nearly ripping the pillow in half. 

Crowley sucked two fingers into his mouth and slowly pressed one inside the angel, marveling at how smoothly he could push his fingers inside him, and Aziraphale was slowly coming undone in his hands. 

His legs had begun to shake again, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and he laid his head against the pillow cradled close to his chest. 

Crowley could feel his cock straining in his boxers, watching how receptive the angel was to his musings, pulling his finger out and adding a second one beside it, and Aziraphale gasped. 

“Anthony, please.” 

“What’s the matter, angel?” 

Crowley bit his lip and removed both his fingers, wiping them on the blanket. Aziraphale was too blissed out to care, though he was now in nervous anticipation as what’s to come. 

Crowley stood up to take his boxers off, and he sighed as a little relief came over him from freeing his cock, reaching down to stroke himself. He crawled back onto the bed, and he leaned down and pressed his hips against Aziraphale’s bottom, and Aziraphale lifted his head. 

“You still okay, angel?” 

He nodded and turned his head to catch his lips in a soft kiss. 

“I trust you, Crowley.” 

Crowley could feel his face flush red, and he bit his lip, glancing down at the angel’s bum, then back to him. 

“Relax, angel. I’ll go slow.” 

Aziraphale kissed him one last time and he turned his head back around, leaning on the pillow again. 

Crowley let a dribble of saliva out of his mouth, and he rubbed his cock into it, moving to line up with Aziraphale. He kept a hand on himself and a grounding hand on the angel’s soft hip, and he pressed a kiss to his shoulder, moving forward and pushing himself inside the angel. 

Aziraphale curled his toes and let out a long sigh as Crowley bottomed out, and his eyes closed in bliss. He had this body for 6000 years (not counting the time he was briefly discorporated and embodying Madam Tracy), and he had a few human lovers, mostly women. He had never felt this good before, nor had he felt this loved by anyone else. 

Crowley began to pull back and push inside Aziraphale, keeping his pace very slow and deliberate, keeping his hand firm on the angel’s hip, his thumb soothing over his skin. 

“Fuck, Zira.” 

“Anthony,” Aziraphale breathed out, and Crowley could feel his heart swell in his chest at the sound of his voice. 

He pulled out suddenly and Aziraphale whined. 

“Hold on, angel. Turn around, okay?” 

Aziraphale let go of the pillow and turned himself around so he was laying on his back, his hands moving to rest against his stomach, and Crowley shook his head. 

“I wanna see you, angel. You’re so fucking beautiful, an absolute angel.” 

Aziraphale looked away with a sweet smile growing on his face, and Crowley grabbed the angel’s thighs, pushing his legs up so he could scoot himself back in, resting the angel’s legs on his hips. He pushed himself back in, and Aziraphale threw his head back, a sigh escaping his lips again. 

Crowley kept his pace slow at first, but he could feel the angel getting restless, so he started to move a little faster, his breathing becoming more rapid and shallow. 

Aziraphale let out little whimpers every now and then, the sound of slick skin hitting skin the only thing he could focus on. When Crowley pushed his legs open a little further, the angel let out the filthiest moan the demon had ever heard, making the demon growl and pick up the pace, hips snapping forward and hitting a sensitive spot in the angel. 

Aziraphale’s eyes jolted open, and his hands flew to grab at Crowley. 

“Anthony!” 

Crowley stopped for a moment, scared he had just hurt the angel, and he rubbed his hand up and down his sides. 

“You okay?” 

“Don’t you go soft on me now, do that again.” 

Crowley looked down and began to move again, snapping his hips up to meet the angel’s, and Aziraphale let out another filthy moan. 

“Yes, yes, there, Crowley!” 

Crowley, now fueled with determination to make the angel cum like that, brought his brutal pace back, his eyes closing as he felt the angel squirming underneath him. He leaned down, holding the angel’s shoulders and biting into them to keep from shouting. 

Aziraphale was scratching down Crowley’s back, leaving bright red marks in his skin. The angel had never felt such pleasure, nor had he dreamed that Crowley would be bringing him such pleasure. He sent out a silent thank you to the higher power that planned this (God would be receiving a lovely bottle of wine to go with the thank you on the Ineffable Plan), and Crowley pulled back to kiss Aziraphale. 

He changed position again, pulling himself away from the angel and grabbing his thighs again, pushing his legs back a little more. The way his face was contorting and the way the demon was breathing let Aziraphale know he was close, and he wasn’t too far behind, now wrapping a hand around his leaking cock. 

“Crowley,” he rasped out, stroking himself in time with the demon’s thrusts. 

Crowley bit his lip and came inside the angel with two thrusts, and Aziraphale came shortly after, coating his stomach in the hot liquid. 

It took them a minute to catch their breath, Crowley growing soft inside Aziraphale, and Aziraphale still with a hand on himself. 

Crowley was the first to move, gently pulling out of the angel, and the angel just let out a sigh, moving his clean hand to wipe at the sweat that beaded on his forehead. 

“That was... that was...” 

The demon hushed him with a kiss, and Aziraphale gladly took it. 

~*~ 

Gabriel held the package in his hands, unsure of what it was at first, but he could feel the heavenly grace that emitted from it. Addressed only from A and C, he decided better to let the Head Office deal with it, but before he could walk away, Metatron appeared in front of him. 

“This is not for you.” 

He took it out of the archangel’s hands and disappeared. 

~*~ 

Under the covers, cleaned up, and back in their respective undergarments, Aziraphale and Crowley laid on their backs, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the day before and the days to follow. 

Though Aziraphale had a rough estimate of when the Earth was going to end (3.75 billion years, when the Milky Way and the Andromeda galaxies collide), he didn’t know how much of that time he and Crowley would be sharing, depending on discorporation and the likeness of, and he was worried, mostly worried that their time would be short. 

Crowley, on the other hand, was enjoying the fact that he actually made it through the Apocalypse that wasn’t, and now he was resting in post coital bliss with his angel. 

He turned over on his side to look at the angel, and he placed a hand on the angel’s cheek. 

“Don’t worry about it, Zira.” 

“I’m sorry, my dear. Overthinking s’all.” 

Crowley leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Get some rest, tomorrow is promised to us.” 

Aziraphale smiled and turned on his side, scooting close so Crowley could wrap his arms around him. 

It was going to be a long life.


End file.
